Beyond Darkness - The Lost City
Beyond Darkness - The Lost City est le seconds Spin Off de la trilogie Eva Vaspris, il complète le récit des aventures de William et de Archer Nicols dans leur quête pour localiser et trouver la citée des dieux. thumb|left|700px Thèmes Abordés Vie de famille / dete / Vietnam / Frères d'armes / Archéologie / Exploration / Prométhéens / Prophétie / Enfant / Trahison / Descendance / Promesse / Sacrifice / Folie / Possession / Préface Qu'est-ce qui pousse quelqu'un a franchir les limites de l'expérience humaine ? A affronter l’inconnu ? Quand on est enfant on pose des questions tout le temps, on rêve, on regarde le monde avec fascination. Puis on apprends, on accepte ce que l'on doit apprendre sans chercher a vérifier ce qui est dit, et peut a peut on perds notre sens de l'émerveillement. On se persuade que la réalité dans laquelle nous pensons vivre vaut mieux que les rêves que nous avonts en tete et qu'il nous faut nous défaire d'eux pour mieux vivre. Et après des années on se rends compte que le véritable réve, c'est d'etre encore capable de rêver et de s'émerveiller. Les plus solides d'entres nous, ces explorateurs qui recherchent la véritée, s'accrochent encore a leurs réves et réussisent a retrouver cet émerveillements et cette soif de connaissance qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Un célebre explorateur as dit un jour : Que tout les hommes étaient capables de réver, mais que seul certain d'entres nous étaient encore capables de trouver cet émerveillement dans les choses qui nous entouraient : Car tout les hommes révent, mais différement. Ceux qui révent de nuit, dans les recoins poussiéreux de leur esprit s'éveillent le jour et fonts face a leur vanitée. Tandis que ceux qui révent de jour, sonts plus dangereux, car ils peuvent s'éveiller et mettre en oeuvre leurs réves, et les réaliser Synopsis Archer vient chercher William alors que celui ci as raccroché et lui propose une mission. William se sent obligé d'accepter et suit son ami, il découvre que ce dernier travaille et est lui meme un Prométhéen et commence as avoir des doutes, Ils entrent dans la citée engloutie et découvrent un enfant prisonnier de la glace. William s'interpose entre l'enfant et les prométhéens qui veulent le tuer. Archybald trahis soudaienment les Prométhéens et les tue tous, expliquant a William qu'il est un Prométhéen, mais le fils d'Arcas et donc une taupe au sein de l'ordre oeuvrant pour les dieux. Ils sonts trahis par Mike Stronghold un ancien ami a eux qui les emprisonne dans la citée et s'enfuit avec l'enfant, mais ils arrivent a se délivrer, a affronter le reste des Prométhéens qui reste a l'exterieur, a tuer Mike et a reprendre l'enfant. Archer charge ensuite William de prendre soin et de proteger l'enfant face aux Prométhéens. Il laisse fuit William, Théodore et l'enfant, et attends a l'interieur du glacier que l'Alpha qui as comrpis qu'il était le traitre vienne le posseder, a ce moment il fait sauter le glacier au dessus de lui, l'enfermant dans la prison de glace pour l'éternitée avec lui. Résumé par Chapitres Prologue : All The Truth Eva vient d'apprendre par Adam que les Nicols sonts des Prométhéens et vient de voir Cal tuer un homme, elle as des doutes. Elle ne peut déraisonablement plus faire confiance aux jumeaux car elle vient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient des Prométhéens, mais elle ne peut nier ce que son coeur lui dit, elle peut avoir confiance en Cal, il as meme tué un Prométhéen pour la sauver elle. Elle est donc prise entre coeur et conscience et ne sait quoi faire. Elle décide d'aller poser quelques questions a William qui lui explique alors pour sa mére dans Beyond Darkness - Evangelion et pour Archer dans Beyond Darkness - The Lost City. William alors qu'il vient de lui expliquer que les Nicols sonts ses alliés (Scéne de Eva Vaspris - Forward Unto Dawn, lorsque William explique a Eva que c'est un Nicols, le grand pere de Cal et Axel qui l'as retrouvée dans la citée engloutie de l'atlantide. Chapter One : Brother In Arms William explique son admiration pour cet homme et décrit a Eva la premiére fois qu'il as rencontré Archer, c'était au vietnam et que ce dernier lui as sauvé la vie et qu'il l'as protégé jusqu'a ce que William devienne un dur a cuir et qu'ils ne deviennent des freres d'armes, vivant enssembles des aventures, des combats, devenant des mercenaires Archéologues. Mais qu'au final William avait tout arretter, laissant Archybald continuer ses aventures seuls ou avec son mentor Théodore Campbell. William avait décidé de tout arreter pour se concentrer sur sa famille car Amélia venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte alors du petit Adam. Chapter Two : Unexpected Visit Dix Ans plus tard, William mene une vie tranquile avec sa famille dans une petite ville au Canada. Il est bucheron et as un fils Adam, qui vient d'avoir dix ans et une femme, merveilleuse. Ils onts demandé un pret qui leur as été refusé par la banque, dans l'optique de contruire une maison a l'écart de la ville. ( aussi de pouvoir avoir un deuxiemme enfant, agrandir la maison tout cà) Il méne une petite vie idylique, mais pourtant il est assaillit par la nostaligie et par l'ennui de la routine. Cettre vie est trop calme pour lui, elle ne lui convient pas. Il repense aux aventures qu'il as vécues avec Archer et Théodore, a toutes leurs découvertes. Il ressort un album photo et met la main sur quelques antiquitées. Il se rends compte que cette partie de sa vie lui manque, qu'il aspire a etre plus qu'un modeste bucheron. Un beau jour, peut aprés s'étre rendu compte de sa nostalgie, William reçoit une vistie innatendue de la part de Archer qui toque a sa porte, l'air un peut préssé et nerveux, lui demandant de prendre part a une nouvelle expédition dans l'arctique pour retrouver la mystérieuse citée engloutie d'Atlantide. William n'est malgrés son envie d'Aventure pas tellement partant car cela signifie qu'il doit abandonner sa famille pendant quelques temps, mais il y voit un moyen de s'aquitter de sa dete envers Archer. Il accepte donc la mission meme s'il as du mal a reconnaitre son vieil ami qui semble névrosé et paranoiaque. William se dispute avec Amélia au sujet de l'expedition. Cette derniére lui repproche de lui avoir promit d'en avoir fini avec tout ça. Mais William finit par la convaincre en lui expliquant qu'il as une dete envers Archer et que il as l'air perdu et allumé et complétement cinglé, mais qu'il est son ami, qu'il le croit et qu'll vas l'aider. Amélia laisse donc partir William a contrecoeur et William rejoint Archer au point de rendez vous. Chapter Three : Point Of No Return William quitte alors Vancouver dans sa chevelle et se rends au point de rendez vous au nord du Canada ou il retrouve Archer et Théodore et Mike, mais il est surpris et déconcerté de rencontrer une équipe de Prométhéens ( Sachant qu'Archer lui avait parlé d'eux et pas en bien dans une de leur précédentes aventures ) faisant apparament partie de l'expédition. Ils sonts nombreux, disciplinés, équipés, ordonnés, ils onts des armes, de l'équipement et de gros véhicules a chenilles. William est trés surpris car il ne s'attendais pas a ce genre d'expédition, ni a devoir travailler avec les Prométhéens, il se dispute un peut avec Archer en le prennant a part du groupe, lui repprochant de ne lui avoir rien dit a ce sujet. Archer s'escuse prétextant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulais que son expédition marche, il lui fallait de l'équipement et des hommes, et l'ordre prométhéen était le seul a pouvoir lui permettre de mettre en oeuvre cette expédition. William laisse alors la question en suspends, se rendant compte par la meme occasion qu'Archer n'est pas vraiment le commandant de l'expédition, que déja il obéit au grand conseil, commandement supreme de l'ordre Prométhéen, mais qu'il est aussi placé sous la surveillance et le commandement direct d'un homme envoyé par le grand conseil pour supervisé l'opération. L'homme est apparament un rival d'Archer, et profite de son rang supérieur pour discréditer l'explorateur. Cela met William dans une position inconfortable, il regrette d'avoir accepter de prendre part a l'expédition, flairant l'emprise sectaire a plein nez, connaissant les idées et méthodes radicales des Prométhéens. Il se méfie donc de ses hommes, et perds confiance en Archer et en la mission, mais ce dernier lui explique que les Prométhéens ne sont qu'un moyen pour atteindre leur but et réussir la mission et qu'il y a un paquet de richessses a gagner. William accepte de continuer malgrés qu'il ne soit pas vraiment emballé par la mission. Chapter Four : Illustrious ancestors Le convoit monte finalement dans les véhicules a chenilles et part vers les coordonnées établies par Archer et Théodore selon les témoignages des vénérables ancetres de Archer. C'est quelquechose dont le superviseur et co- commandant de l'expédition, se moque réguliérement, laissant apparaitre d'anciennes rancoeurs que note William. Archer monte dans le véhicule de tete tandis que William et Théodore eux vonts dans un des trois autres. William est content d'etre avec Théodore qui est le maitre d'Archer, cela fait un moment qu'ils se connaissent tout les trois, et la confiance déclinante de William envers Archer se reporte sur Théodore. William s'inquete auprés de Théodore du fait que Archer ai changé en ces dix derniéres années, qu'il ai l'air différent, plus fou, plus paranoiaque etc... Théodore lui dit que c'est normal, qu'il as passé ses dix derniéres années et meme plus a planifier et a rechercher l'Atlantide et que la comme ils arrivent prés du but Archer est stréssé et exité par l'approche de la confirmation de toutes ses années de recherches. William avoue a Théodore que il ne comprends pas ce que Archer fait avec les Prométhéens. Mais Théodore, supris par cette question lui réplique qu'il est Prométhéen, que le pére de Archer, Gidéon était un ancien, un des trois trinitaires, les plus hauts représentants humains de l'ordre. William est complétement troublé par cette soudaine révélation. Cela fait des années qu'il connait Archer et il as versé du sang et des larmes avec lui, le considérant comme quelqu'un de confiance et la il découvre que son ami fait partit d'une secte aux méthodes et aux idées radicales et dangereuses. Chapter Five : Approaching The Unknow William commence a se demander ce qu'il fait ici, il se sent trahis par Archer qui l'as engagé dans tout ça, le faisant se retrouver avec une secte dont il fait lui meme partie et qui sonts armés jusqu'aux dents. Il rumine pendant un long moment, sur ce que lui as dit Théodore, et plus il y pense et évalue toutes les options, tout les choix, plus il perds totalement la confiance qu'il avait en Archer qui avait déja été mise a mal au début du périple. Le convoit s'arrette car une des autochenilles tombe en panne, les hommes essayent de la réparer, et pendant ce temps, William attrape Archer et l'emene a l'écart, se métant a pester et a le recouvrir d'injures, lui demandant de lui donner des explications sur le champ. Archer as l'air triste de voir son frére d'armes en colére contre lui et d'avoir perdu sa confiance. Il lui explique alors que oui il est bien un Prométhéen, que son pére l'était avant lui et qu'on peut remonter depuis des générations. Et qu'il obéit aux ordres du conseil, remplissant la mission qu'ils lui onts donnés. William lui dit alors énervé que ils vonts se rendre aux coordonnées, qu'ils vonts trouver l'Atlantide, récupérer ce pourquois ils sonts venus, qu'il vas prendre sa part du butain et qu'il ne veut plus jamais entrendre parler de lui, ni meme avoir affaire a lui. Archer lui demande alors, sans lui donner plus d'explications, de lui faire confiance une derniére fois pour tout ça, que comme d'habitude c'est encore une fois eux deux face a l'adversitée vieux frere. William aquiesse et accepte de continuer, magrés qu'il ne soit pas convaincu. Ils remontent dans les Véhicules, et William discute avec Miky, puis les moteurs se stoppent une nouvelle fois et ils déscendent des véhicules, se retrouvant face a un glacier duquel émerge un pic de d'une construction. Chapter Six : City Under The Glacier Archybald est fou de joie et s'exclame qu'il l'onts trouvée, "les tour d'ivoire émergeant de la glace comme un pic". Comme l'avait dit ses ainées. Il féte ça avec Théodore, qui sonts tout les deux heureux d'avoir trouvé l'Atlantide aprés toutes ses années de recherche. Les équipes des Prométhéens instalent des explosifs et fonts sauter le glacier, créant une ouverture. Ils forment un passage qui permet d'acceder a la citée. Ils déscendent a l'interieur, grace au treuil de l'une des machines découvrant une ville entiére, engloutie sous le glacier, accompagné d'un lac subglaciaire. Ils partent donc explorer la citée, parcourant les rues de l'immense et mythique citée. Ils montent les niveaux, faisant attention a ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer, d'ou l'utilitée des armes, et plus ils montent, plus ils approchent du but. Ils finissent par arriver a une acropole au sommet de la ville, puis a un temple au centre de celle ci. Ils arrivent au temple au millieux de la cité, et découvrent le sanctuaire secret du temple, construit pour proteger quelquechose. Mais des Portes solides bloquent l'accés au sanctuaire. Les équipes de démolitions commencent a essayer de forcer l'entrée du temple avec des explosifs et ne réussisent qu'avec une dose colossale pour faire exploser les grandes portes en bois. Ils pénétrent alors dans le temple, et découvrent Lac Subglacaire l'enfant, prise dans la glace. Archer brise la glace et libére l'enfant qui revient a la vie a la grande surprise de William qui commence a se dire qu'il se passe des choses vraiment bizzares. Les Prométhéens onts l'air déterminés a faire quelquechose. Le Superviseur annonce qu'il faut maintenant en finir, il s'approche de l'enfant avec un couteau. William comprends alors que les Prométhéens ne sonts pas la pour prendre l'enfant, mais pour l'éliminer. Chapitre Seven : Descending of the last son William s'interpose donc entre l'enfant et le superviseur, refusant de les laisser commettre cet acte. Mais le Superviseur refuse d'abandonner, et William n'as d'autres choix que de dégainer son arme pour empecher le Prométhéen d'avancer. Cela provoque une situation un peut tendue puisque il se retrouve avec toute les armes de la salle pointées sur lui. Mais il est pret a tenir bon et a ne pas laisser l'enfant pourrir. Mais alors que tout semblais bloqué et perdu pour lui, soudainement Archer dégaine et abat tout les prométhéens en leur tirant dans le dos, sauvant William et l'enfant. Toi et moi contre l'adversitée vieux frére ! Je te l'avais dit. Déclare Archer en rengainant ses armes avec un grand sourire. Il explique a William tout en vérifiant que les cadavres sonts bien tous morts. Il dit que oui il est Prométhéen mais qu'il n'embrasse en aucun cas leur cause ni leurs idée. Que tout les Prométhéens sonts les déscendants des cinquantes fils de Lycaon, mais que parmis eux se cache un traitre, Arcas, qui as trahis son pére et ses fréres et prété allégence aux dieux. Et que les Nicols, sont les déscendants d'Arcas, qu'ils sonts des Prométhéens, importants et influents qui plus est, mais qu'ils se servent de leur importante place dans l'ordre pour pouvoir entraver leurs actions et en informer les résistants Olympiens, jouant un double jeu chez les Prométhéens pour pouvoir endiguer le mal a la source. Il lui explique aussi que contrairement aux Prométhéens ses motivations et le but de cette mission n'était pas de tuer l'enfant, mais de la sauver des griffes des Prométhéens et de la cacher, le temps qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle puisse accomplir la prophéthie, car elle est la promesses d'un monde nouveau, elle est l'élue, celle qui devra rétablir l'équilibre entre les dieux et les hommes dans le monde. Chapter Eight : Betray the Traitors Miky qui avait entendu l'explication d'Archer a William, explique qu'il n'est pas le seul a joué un double jeux dans tout ça. Il dupe alors ses anciens amis, les enfermants dans le temple, s'échappant avec l'enfant dans les bras. Il leur avoue avoir été engagé et grassement payé par le Superviseur pour espionner et jouer un double jeu aupré de Archer et William, essayant de trouver une preuve pour le Prométhéen que Archer est bel et bien le traitre, le déscendant d'Arcas. Mais il explique que maintenant que le Superviseur est mort il vas devoir livrer l'information directement a la source et qu'il as une autre idée en tete. Il vas apporter l'enfant directement en mains prorpre aux Prométhéens, éspérant ainsi recevoir de grandes récompenses de la part des grands maitres et des trinitaires. William demande a Miky pourquoi il fait ça et ce dernier lui réponds que c'est pour l'argent. Qu'ils onts étés de bons amis et qu'ils onts partagés enssemble de formidables aventure et qu'il as toujours été bien payé, mais que la il était payé plus et que ce sonts les lois du marchés, se vendre au plus offrant. Il enferme donc des amis, faisant s'écrouler le seul moyen de sortir du temple de sorte a les retenir le temps de lui laisser le temps de fuir avec l'enfant. Il remonte a la surface et annonce aux Prométhéens restés a l'exterieur que Archer et William onts tués leurs confréres. Une fois qu'ils onts réussit a sortir du temple, Archer et William se retrouvent donc a devoir poursuivre Miky qui s'enfuit avec l'enfant tout en étant retenus par les Prométhéens qu'ils affrontent et tuent jusqu'au dernier bien qu'ils soient en inferioritée numérique. Avant de se lancer a la poursuite de miky. Archer et William réussissent a tuer Mikky et a récuperer l'enfant. Chapter Nine : Your quest has just begun Archer réussi a récupérer l'enfant auprés du cadavre de Miky et le confie a William. William remarque que Archer est préocupé et qu'il as une idée en tete. De plus, il commence a avoir des halucinations, des yeux rouges sortant de l'obscuritée. Archer annonce que ça as commençé. William lui demande des explications, perdu et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Archer lui explique alors qu'en trahissant les Prométhéens il as enclanché la malédiction, et réveillé un mal ancien qui provient des ténébres. William qui pensait avoir gagné la partie sans perdre un pion commence a comprendre qu'ils ne s'en sortironts pas tous vivants. Archer lui explique que l'esprit de Lycaon, l'Alpha, le monstre myhtologique lycanthrope crée par la colére de Zeus, as lui aussi été emprisonné dans cette citée aprés des milliers d'années de guerre, que les dieux onts finalement réussit a le capturer mais pas a le détruire. Et que eux l'ont libéré en entrant dans la citée et qu'il commence a sentir que un des déscendants d'Arcas est ici. Qu'il vas rassembler son esprit et venir pour lui, que selon la malédiction il vas venir le posseder et se servir de son enveloppe charnelle pour le faire tuer toute sa famille pour éradiquer les déscendants d'Arcas et supprimer ainsi les traitres. L'Alpha commence a s'insinuer dans son esprit, il le sent et il commence a voir ses vision, il vas venir pour lui. William se rends compte que Archer as risqué de mettre sa famille en danger pour cette mission, pour sauver l'enfant, qu'il est véritablement dévoué a la cause adverse des Prométhéens. Archer lui annonce qu'il as un plan. William comprends qu'il vas se sacrfiier pour proteger sa famille. Archer fait alors promettre et jurer a William de prendre bien soin et de s'occuper de l'enfant, de la proteger coute que coute et au péril de sa vie. William le lui promet et le lui jure. Archer lui demande aussi de veiller sur sa famille, de faire attention a ce qu'elle reste bien a l'abrit des Prométhéens. Archer dit a William. Maintenant il n'y a plus que toi vieux frére, et ta quete ne fait que commencer. William renonce a contre coeur a son ami et remonte a la surface, rejoignant Théodore, tout les deux ils prennent les véhicules et quittent le cite archéologique pour retourner a la civilisation avec l'enfant. Chapter Ten : Descent Into Darkness Archer, laisse partir William aprés lui avoir fait juré de proteger l'enfant et sa famille, il sait que l'enfant sera en sécuritée avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait venir son vieil ami. Il as par intermitence et par flashs des visions de l'Alpha qui se rapproche de lui. Il fait une petite pause et s'assit dans un coin, attendant que L'alpha vienne pour lui. Il rigole en repenssant a sa vie. Il dit aux dieux dans un long monologue qu'il as remplis sa part du contrat, que son aventure s'arrette là. Qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier du destin, qu'un coureur qui as passé son relais et qui attends de voir ses coéquipiers remporter la course ou non. Archer fait sauter les explosifs, soulevant une masse de neige qui fais s'éfondrer le glacier, rebouchant l'ouverture de ce dernier et les enfermant tout les deux dans ce piege de glace. Les visions de l'Alpha s'intensifient toujours plus. Il sent que la conscience de l'Alpha reprends forme et puissance puisqu'il entends sa voix qui lui parle dans son esprit. Il se releve et décide que plutot d'attendre sa mort, il vas aller a sa rencontre. Il prends quelques affaires avec lui, se rendant jusqu'a un passage souterain taillé dans la roche, avec une porte mortuaire indiquant qu'il ne faut pas rentrer. Archer sait qu'il as trouvé ce qu'il cherchais, il allume sa torche et pénétre dans le sanctuaire, entrant dans la Nécropole et déscends dans la grotte, continuant d'avoir ses vision et cette voix dans sa tete qui lui dit qu'il approche. Archer continue a plaisanter en se disant qu'il commene a tomber dans la folie. Il continue sa route, et arrive juque dans une taniére de loup, il continue de s'avancer a la lumiére de sa torche et remarque alors l'Alpha au fond de la grotte. Son corps est fait de fumée noire. Acher récite le poeme : Une derniére fois dans l'arene, le dernier combat de ma vie, vivre ou mourir en ce jour, vivre ou mourir en ce jour. Se laissant posseder par l'Alpha, laissant tomber sa torche dans l'eau, ce qui les plonge dans le noir. Epilogue : Deliver Hope Pendant ce temps, William et Théodore roulent vers le sud, et se séparent, William prends un motel et se pose des questions sur le fait de retrouver sa famille et de les mettre en danger. Les Trinitaires apprenent pour l'enfant, et pour l'incident de l'Atlantide, ils décrétent alors qu'il faut a tout prix retrouver cet enfant et lancent alors la plus grosse chasse à l'homme de l'histoire de l'humanitée. Finalement on retrouve William assit dans son fauteuil qui explique a Eva ce qui c'est passé dix huits ans avant, (scéne deVille basse Eva Vaspris - Forward Unto Dawn) lui expliquant qu'elle doit a vie a Archybald qui as tout sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Sa vie sa famille, sa liberté etc... Eva comprends donc grace à cette histoire que les Nicols ne sonts pas ses énnemis et c'est ce qui la décide a retourner vers Cal. Personnages Principaux *Archybald Nicols (Archer) *William Vaspris Secondaires *Théodore Alphonse Campbell *Amélia Vaspris *Adam Vaspris Antagonistes *Le superviseur (Edward Pryce) *L'Alpha *Mike Stronghold (la taupe) Lieux Arctique Ville de Atlantide Acropole / Nécropole / Ville basse / Lac Su bglacaire / Passage dans le Glacier / Taniére du loup / Passage dans le noir / Temple / Ville haute / Vancouver Maison des Vaspris Notes *Archer appelle Théodore et William par "vieux frére", c'est quelquechose qu'il dit tout le temps, une habitude de langage. *La voix de l'Alpha est la meme que celle du parasite dans la franchise Halo Gallerie Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-11h19m35s953.png Vincent-cassel-un-charisme-fou-et-mechant-du-prochain-jason-bourne.jpg The Thing.jpg